


Глухой и равнодушный небосвод

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Second Skin, Gen, No plot but plenty of kanar, POV Elim Garak, Preloc and pre-slash, Sulking, questionable Bajoran phonetics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Изгнанник возвращается домой — всего на несколько минут. Чудовищнее пытки и представить нельзя.





	Глухой и равнодушный небосвод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deaf Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463120) by [AlphaCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCygni/pseuds/AlphaCygni). 



> Действие происходит после эпизода 3х05 “Вторая Кожа”, где кардассиане похищают Киру, приняв её за замаскированную Илиану Гемор. Название — цитата из 29 сонета Шекспира в переводе С. Маршака.

Несколько месяцев назад в ходе особо горячей дискуссии Джулиан познакомил Гарака с афоризмом «Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным». Несмотря на то, что Гарак всячески приветствовал зачатки цинизма в докторе, высказывание показалось ему неточным, о чём он немедленно сообщил. За добрые дела, по его опыту, наказывают так же редко, как и вознаграждают. Но чаще всего они остаются незамеченными, наряду с делами злыми, неопределёнными и ничем не примечательными. При прочих равных, вселенная упорно стремится к вершинам равнодушия.

Сегодняшний день исключением не стал.

Лейтенант Дакс сопроводила майора в лазарет, а Гемор настоял на том, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Сиско, вне всяких сомнений, корпел над отчётом для командования Звёздного флота, который полагалось подавать после несанкционированного проникновения на вражескую территорию с целью вызволения генетически изменённого офицера — Гарак не сомневался, что для подобных случаев существуют стандартные бланки. Одо... неизвестно куда запропастился Одо, но, судя по его подозрительным взглядам на борту «Дефаента», протоколы безопасности всех станционных систем будут тщательно переработаны.

Гарак одиноко стоял в шлюзовом отсеке, ощущая, как знакомый холодок проникает в мышцы.

Похоже, незамеченными остаются не только добрые дела.

От этой мысли несло жалостью к себе, и он отбросил её, заменив более практичным перечнем возможных действий. Следовать за майором и лейтенантом Дакс в лазарет не имело смысла. Добрый доктор будет по горло занят попыткой повернуть вспять труды бывших коллег Гарака. К тому же у Гарака не было ни малейшего желания находиться в одной комнате с Гемором без нужды.

Как и с Сиско, если уж о том зашла речь. Гарак надеялся, что судьба не скоро опять сведёт их. Ему достаточно часто доводилось сидеть в тесных комнатах, пристально глядя собеседнику в глаза, чтобы распознать равного.

Гарак знал, что создал плохой прецедент, ввязавшись в эту грязную афёру. Хуже того, он позволил себе поддаться на шантаж. Ему следовало бы сосредоточиться на разработке защиты от последующих угроз. Но сегодня... сегодня ему не хватало вдохновения.

Он обхватил себя руками, барабаня пальцами по плечам и стараясь отвлечься от проклятого сквозняка. Он знал, куда должен отправиться, как бы ни была ненавистна мысль об этом. В конце концов, торговля на Променаде будет идти ещё несколько часов, а это небольшое путешествие заставило его отстать от сроков.

«Довольно тоски, Илем». Нужно возвращаться к делу. Работа — лучший лекарь.

Но у дверей он застыл, словно обледенев.

Когда Гарак протянул руку, чтобы ввести код, его взгляд упал на вывеску лавки. Вряд ли это случилось впервые: Федерация установила её много лет назад. Однако сегодня он заметил её, вчитался в неё. «Костюмы от Гарака», — провозглашала вывеска на всех официальных языках Променада.

Первым, разумеется, шёл стандарт, ведь что бы ни твердили наивные офицеры вроде Джулиана, Федерация ничем не отличалась от других империй, а язык завоевателя всегда стоит на первом месте.

За ним следовал баджорский, что не оскорбляло Гарака само по себе: у него были годы, чтобы приспособиться к этой абсурдной реальности. Однако что его задело, так это то, что баджорский не мог передать точное звучание его имени. Гласные превращались в округлые, мелодичные вздохи, сглаживая острые углы Гарака и преобразуя его в нечто более терпимое. Простое и незатейливое.

Клингонский обошёлся с ним не лучше, хотя о мелодичности думать не приходилось. На клингонском его имя напоминало громкое бульканье.

Вулканский звучал сухо и уныло, как и следовало ожидать.

И вот, в самом низу, словно едва не позабытый за ненадобностью остаток некогда вездесущей культуры — имя на трескучем кардаси, такое, каким ему и полагалось звучать.

Позабытый остаток Кардассии. «Под стать тебе, Илем».

Двери с шипением распахнулись, но Гарак снова закрыл их. Эта лавка принадлежала округлому Гаарааку. Сейчас у него не нашлось сил притворяться им.

Гарак решил было отправиться в свою каюту, но понял, что это грозит потаканием себе. Скорбью, самобичеванием и, вероятно, избытком канара. Нет, он хотел пригубить тоску, а не утопиться в ней.

Ноги сами собой привели его к Кварку.

Как и всегда в такое время бар пустовал, за исключением непоколебимого лурианца Морна и нескольких чужаков. Столы для Дабо безмолвно пылились в тени, болтовня стихла до монотонного бормотания. Обычно Гарак брезговал баром Кварка, когда не было нужды понаблюдать за кем-то, но сегодня он обещал стать идеальным местом для умеренного, приятного приступа отчаяния.

Привычный столик Гарака лучше всего подходил для его обычных целей. Частично скрытый перегородкой, а частично — тенью, он, тем не менее, открывал прекрасный вид на вход и большую часть второго этажа. Отличное место для слежки.

Но сегодня это не интересовало Гарака. По правде говоря, его не интересовало ничего, кроме искрящегося звёздами космоса в иллюминаторе на втором этаже. Присев, Гарак медленно потягивал канар и впервые за много лет позволил себе не замечать ничего вокруг.

Его взгляд — как это часто случалось — нашёл звезду, притягивающую к себе мысли, словно ещё одну планету. Обычно, отметив её, Гарак продолжал заниматься своими делами. Однако сегодня он позволил себе задержаться. Прочувствовать боль. Осознать, насколько она далека.

Три года. Три проклятых года. Этого почти хватило. Он сам почти поверил округлой подделке, на чьей вывеске баджорский шёл прежде кардаси.

Но стоило Гараку посмотреть в глаза своей жертве, увидеть подчинение, дрожь этого гала, как облик простого и незатейливого портного спал, словно прошлогодняя чешуя. Округлые гласные стали резче, а Гарак — самим собой. Дисраптор плотно лежал в руке, каждый заряд, словно па в танце. Он убивал, и не так, как Торан. Нет, он убил Корбина — Корбина, которого знал со времён Бамаррена. Гарак уважал его. Присутствовал на его церемонии единения.

Кажется, невесту звали Вераной.

Сегодня Гарак оставил Верану вдовой.

И чувствовал себя... восхитительно.

И ужасно.

Восхитительно было наконец стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и серую скуку. Чувствовать волнение от чего-то большего, чем смелый вырез декольте или рискованное сочетание узоров.

Но и ужасно. Ужасно осознавать, что какая-то часть... галы и гетлы, какая-то часть его осталась гладкой.

«Измена в глазах смотрящего», — сказал он Энтеку, прежде чем развеять его на атомы.

«Так вот во что ты теперь веришь, Илем?»

Голос Тейна звучал у него в голове. Этот голос всегда принадлежал именно Тейну. Когда-то — и не так уж давно — его сердце билось в едином ритме с каждым действием Ордена. Гарак влился в огромное целое, стал орудием его воли и вверил себе его защиту. Суть измены определял Орден, и Гарак верил каждому слову.

Но здесь, на этом холодном металлическом острове его сердце научилось новым ритмам. Теперь он штурмовал коридоры вместе со Звёздным флотом. Спасал баджорцев и диссидентов. Убивал агентов Ордена.

Мысли, суждения и собственные планы сорняками прорастали в некогда чистом саду его разума.

В конце концов, теперь он сам жил среди сора, и если кто-то и был виноват в этом, то Тейн. Возможно, однажды Тейн пожнёт то, что посеял.

Или, возможно, как пророчил Энтек, Орден выполет сад и засыплет землю солью.

— Ещё один, Гарак? — Кварк колебался, явно разрываясь между желанием заработать и боязнью потревожить угрюмого кардассианина.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарак влез в личину простого и незатейливого портного. Улыбка получилась натянутой.

— О, не знаю. Для второго пока рановато.

— Мне кажется, тебе не повредит.

Гарак посмотрел на ференги, ещё одного гостя на чужбине. Кварк давно жил среди инопланетян, хотя их общество подходило ему не больше, чем его великолепно скроенный, но безвкусный костюм.

— Скажи мне, Кварк. Ты скучаешь по Ференгинару?

— По Ференгинару? Гарак, ты хоть бывал там? — рассмеялся тот.

— Не имел такого удовольствия.

— Что ж, избавлю тебя от необходимости: никакого удовольствия в этом нет. Всё время идёт дождь. Повсюду болота. Цены на недвижимость возмутительны. Цены на всё возмутительны. И... если честно, — Кварк наклонился к Гараку и заговорщически прошептал: — Там воняет, — Гарак приподнял надбровные гребни, и Кварк печально кивнул в ответ. — Воняет старыми кожаными ботинками и прокисшим могратским молоком. Запах липнет ко всему подряд и, поверь, избавиться от него почти невозможно.

— Признаться, ты меня удивил. Я считал тебя патриотом.

— О, не пойми меня неправильно. Я горжусь быть ференги. Просто предпочитаю гордиться издалека. Из уютного далека с климат-контролем, — однако, ненадолго задумавшись, Кварк склонил голову набок и добавил: — Хотя такого личиночного пирога-бороги, как там, нигде больше не найти. Пробовал когда-нибудь? — Гарак покачал головой, твёрдо уверенный, что никогда и не попробует. — Если однажды тебе не повезёт оказаться на Ференгинаре, попробуй. Пару раз я подавал его здесь, но всегда выходит не то. Мне начинает казаться, что вся суть в вони и влажности.

— Ах, да. Контекст всё меняет, — Гарак снова глянул в окно и отыскал знакомую звезду.

Кварк посмотрел на него, а затем взял пустой стакан со стола и поставил на поднос.

— Тогда позволь мне привнести немного контекста. Ты тоскуешь по дому.

— Кардассия... сегодня дальше, чем обычно, — Гарак усилием воли удержал в голосе легкомыслие. Округлость.

Кварк на удивление сочувственно кивнул.

— Знаешь... принесу-ка я тебе песчаных бобов в соусе ямок за счёт заведения. От одного эмигранта другому, — Гарак старательно изобразил благодарность, хотя, наверное, предпочёл бы соусу ямок даже ференгийский жучиный пирог и уж точно предпочитал нормального Кварка сочувственному. — И, пожалуй, ещё один стакан канара, как ты и говорил.

«Выглядишь таким обиженным, что даже Кварк жалеет тебя». Да, ему и правда не помешает выпить ещё.

Если бы только их миссия не была так коротка. Если бы они могли задержаться хоть на двадцать минут. На полчаса. Ровно настолько, чтобы перехватить булочку икри, или полежать на плато для загорания, или заглянуть на аратхиру. Вечером Велета там играли бы азалейра.

Как бы то ни было, Гараку едва удалось вдохнуть воздух Кардассии. У него тоже был свой аромат или, скорее, сочетание запахов, которое нельзя было спутать ни с чем и назвать никак, кроме как «домом». Бодрящая резкость сухого воздуха. Едкость заводского смога. Густая маслянистость еды на тележках торговцев и землистый уют обожжённой глины строений.

Убедившись, что никто на него не смотрит, Гарак торопливо понюхал свой рукав. Впитавшийся аромат стремительно растворялся, словно память. Сливался с другими запахами.

С запахом соуса ямок, дешёвого канара и... что это, неужели?..

Он уловил знакомый аромат как раз тогда, когда Джулиан поднялся на второй этаж. Их взгляды встретились, и на лице того вспыхнула улыбка — яркая, словно талувийское созвездие в ясную ночь.

На этот раз Гараку не пришлось заставлять себя улыбаться в ответ.

— Доктор. Какой приятный сюрприз. Я ожидал, что вы пробудете с майором ещё какое-то время.

— О, для реконструкции пригласили специалиста из Джаланды. Я всего лишь протестировал ДНК и заверил всех, что под чешуёй и гребнями действительно находится баджорка, — он протянул руку и закинул в рот песчаный боб. — Кстати о сюрпризах... смотрю, ты нашёл себе новый столик?

— Порой полезно сменить точку наблюдения, доктор. Главное правило хорошего разведчика.

— Приму к сведению, — Джулиан сел, оглядывая столик и открывающийся из иллюминатора вид. — Ямок, канар и медиальный шип Денорианского Пояса. Как же это... по-кардассиански.

Что-то в его тоне с легкостью оторвало Гарака от окна.

— Вы сегодня тоже ведёте наблюдения, доктор?

— Только за тобой, Гарак, — слова дразнили, прощупывая почву. Он позволил себе на мгновение вдохнуть человеческий аромат Джулиана. Тот не напоминал о доме и всё же кружил голову. — Пока мы проводили тесты, Дакс рассказала мне о вашей смелой вылазке на кардассианскую территорию. О том, как ты вместе с Одо и коммандером Сиско стремительно бросился на выручку майору Кире. Весьма впечатляюще для портного.

— О, боюсь, юная мисс Дакс склонна преувеличивать.

— Юной мисс Дакс больше трёхсот лет, — напомнил Джулиан, пережёвывая бобы. — И, полагаю, уж кто-кто, а ты способен оценить небольшое преувеличение.

Гарак лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Они с доктором играли в чудесную игру, и Гарак знал, когда следует сохранить молчание и позволить богатому человеческому воображению заполнить пробелы.

Однако игривость во взгляде Джулиана неожиданно уступила место толике серьёзности.

— Когда я задумался над этим... ты ведь впервые видел Кардассию с тех пор, как тебя... как покинул её.

— Не стоит ходить вокруг да около, доктор. С тех пор, как меня изгнали.

— Да. Поэтому я... я просто подумал, что, наверное, для тебя... тебе эта поездка далась тяжело.

О, боги. Похоже, незамеченным остаётся не всё.

Гарак не был уверен, что сможет сохранить голос ровным, и поэтому ограничился молчаливой гримасой недоумения: «Доктор, о чём вы?»

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по Кардассии. А теперь ты вернулся туда и не смог остаться. Дакс сказала, что тебе пришлось... убить кого-то. Из Ордена. Я... будь я на твоём месте, всё это... наверное... причинило бы... боль? — последнее слово Джулиан выдавил ещё более неловко, чем обычно, очевидно, не решаясь обвинить Гарака в чём-то столь банальном, как чувства.

— Ах, ну, конечно же, я предпочёл бы остаться. Но не стоит зацикливаться на том, что нельзя изменить.

«Лицемерие. Из уст лицемера».

— И всё же ... это было нелегко.

«Нет, доктор. Это было пыткой». Худшей, чем когда-либо удавалось придумать самому Гараку.

Взгляд Гарака стал нежен, словно толианский шёлк.

— И ты сделал доброе дело, выручив майора.

— Дело не в доброте, доктор. Раз уж я остаюсь на станции, то должен быть полезен, — он замолк, едва не признавшись, что Сиско принудил его. Оставил заманчивую возможность разбить юношеские иллюзии Джулиана на другой день. — Кроме того, как бы я ни скучал по дому, я уже прижился здесь. Укорачиваю брюки, шью платья и, конечно же, служу Кардассии по мере своих сил, — Гарак посмотрел на Джулиана честными глазами.

Ответом ему стала усмешка:

— Сменив точку наблюдения?

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и, как порой случалось, это насыщенное, игривое молчание затронуло в нём нечто давно позабытое. Растравленное одиночеством, утолённое спиртным и взглядом человеческих глаз.

— Как бы то ни было, я рад, что ты вернулся, — расцепив длинные руки, Джулиан положил локти на стол и наклонился к Гараку, мимолётно коснувшись его коленом.

— Правда? — улыбка Гарака получилась слишком искренней, чтобы считаться простой или незатейливой.

— Кто же ещё объяснит мне, что, чёрт возьми, Прелок имела в виду во втором акте? Я прочитал его дважды и по-прежнему чувствую себя так, будто не готов к экзамену, — прохладный воздух внезапно потеплел от азарта. — Я имею в виду, сперва Герет разглядывает тени, надвигающиеся на земли Тарлака, а затем раз — и он среди горы клингонских трупов!

О, да. Этот отрывок. Гарак с нетерпением ждал, когда доктор доберётся до него.

— А-а-а. Один из самых мастерских переходов в творчестве Прелок.

— Переходов?! То, как она сравнивает алеющий восход с кровью, хлынувшей из горла Горнага? Я едва позавтракать успел!

— Поэтизм «Падения Кхоноша» широко известен в кардассианской культуре, — Гарак вздохнул. — И вы оценили бы его, если бы не полагались столь сильно на универсальный переводчик.

— О, прошу прощения, что мой кардаси пока недостаточно хорош для Прелок.

— Мне потребовалось всего три месяца, чтобы свободно заговорить на Стандарте, и, хотя я понимаю, что кардаси требует больших усилий, у вас было три года.

— Я стараюсь, но кардаси такой... такой...

— С другой стороны, доктор, возможно, вам следует сосредоточиться на освоении родного языка.

Джулиан впился в Гарака взглядом, и это заставило его обычно плавные черты заостриться.

— Я говорил, что рад твоему возвращению? Кажется, я передумал.

Восхитительно. Да. Так намного теплее.

Потребовалось всего мгновение для того, чтобы хмурость на лице Гарака уступила место невольной усмешке. Он перегнулся через перила, чтобы подать знак Кварку.

Что ж, приятная неожиданность. Провести вечер, обсуждая Прелок и любуясь видом, прелестнее которого не мог предоставить ни один иллюминатор на станции. Похоже, тоска пошла на убыль.

Гарак отвернулся от иллюминатора к мягкому человеческому лицу, и недосягаемая звезда в его поле зрения сменилась карими глазами.

Да, вселенная равнодушна к добрым делам. Но порой доброе дело может заметить кто-то поважнее.

— Ну, ладно, — Джулиан картинно вздохнул. — «Падение Кхоноша». Твой ход, Гарак.

Гарак откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь тем, как звучит в устах Джулиана его имя. Слегка исковерканно и всё же — совершенно.


End file.
